Viúva Negra
by Painful Feelings
Summary: O que você faria se sua melhor amiga fosse raptada por um espírito? Você faria qualquer coisa para encontrá-la? Izzy Keaton fez, com a ajuda dos Winchester, ela abandonou tudo para encontrar Louise, mas uma descoberta pode mudar a vida de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Viúva Negra_**

_**Capítulo 1**_

- Ah, pára com isso, Izzy, tadinha! – repreendeu Louise tirando minha máscara de monstro e me afastando da pirralha da minha irmã, que corria pro quarto assustada. A Louise era minha melhor amiga, toda certinha.

- Qual é, Lou, cortou meu barato. – eu disse chateada.

- Aff...

- Que saco! Em pleno Halloween e a gente aqui. Sem nada pra fazer. – comentei.

- Iiii, já tava até esquecendo. – ela falava enquanto pegava sua bolsa – Eu roubei alguns filmes de terror do meu irmão.

- Hum, beleza. Quais têm aí? – perguntei pegando alguns.

- A Bruxa de Blair...

- Velho!

- Sexta-feira treze...

- Mentirada total!

- Sillent Hill...

- Fraco!

- A Lenda da Viúva Negra.

- Esse parece interessante. – eu disse me levantando do sofá e vendo a sinopse. E era, a sinopse era a seguinte:

"Baseado em fatos reais, A Lenda da Viúva Negra conta a história de uma mulher maquiavélica que, por dinheiro, se casou com vários homens e os matou quebrando um espelho em suas cabeças, para ficar com a herança.

Amaldiçoada pelos deuses foi condenada à prisão perpétua dentro de um espelho. Cem anos se passaram desde o acontecimento e tudo estava bem, até que um jovem desafiado pelo seu grupo de amigos se tranca no banheiro e chama a Viúva Negra três vezes em frente ao espelho.

A caçada começa agora. "

- Que show! Vai ser esse. – eu comemorei por finalmente ter achado alguma coisa que preste.

- All right, man. – disse Lou batendo continência.

- Lou... – eu comecei, torcendo para que ela deixasse – Eu posso?

- Não, Izzy, tá maluca? – a garota questionou.

- Por favor, é tão bom!

- Não, não é bom. É maldade ficar assustando sua irmã.

"Como essa maluca poderia saber tanto sobre mim?" eu pensei.

Fizemos um baldão de pipoca e uma jarra enorme de suco de maracujá para assistir o filme.

Era muito show. O suspense, o sangue, tudo era o máximo. Mas, na melhor parte, as necessidades fisiológicas provocadas pelo suco falaram mais alto.

- Izzy, dá um _pause_ aí que eu vou no banheiro. – falou Louise se contorcendo de vontade de fazer xixi.

- Segura as pontas, vai, a Viúva Negra vai arrancar os olhos do cara. – eu disse vidrada na tela.

- Num dá, tô muito apertada. – ela esganiçou.

- Eu sei muito bem que que _cê_ tá fazendo. Você tá é fugindo do filme, sua medrosa. – eu acusei me virando pra cara de tacho da minha amiga.

- Não tô não... – Lou se defendeu com a cara no chão.

- Prova! Entra no banheiro e chama a Viúva Negra. – eu a desafiei esbugalhando os olhos.

- Pra quê...? – ela questionou.

- Viu? Fraca!

- Não sou não. – Louise se levantou do sofá e entrou decidida no banheiro. Eu a segui, é claro, para ver onde isso iria dar.

Fiquei esperando do lado de fora do banheiro e o tédio simplesmente tomou conta de mim. Então, lembrei que semana retrasada eu paguei um eletricista para ligar todas as coisas elétricas da casa a um controle remoto. Para fazer as luzes piscarem e assustar minha irmã.

Corri rapidinho até a escrivaninha do meu quarto e tirei de uma das gavetas o tal controle. Cheguei à porta de banheiro um pouco ofegante, esperando ansiosamente Louise falar as palavras mágicas. Não ouvi nada, provavelmente a covarde ainda tava tomando coragem.

Encostei meu ouvido mais perto da porta, até que eu ouvi: "Viúva Negra", já fiquei alerta. "Viúva Negra", meus dedos foram em direção ao controle. "Viúva Negra", meu dedo indicador apertou um botão e tudo que eu ouvi depois foram os gritos desesperados de Louise e uma tentativa em vão de abrir a porta, talvez as mãos dela estivessem tão trêmulas que nem conseguiam girar a chave.

- Lou! – eu gritei desligando o pisca-pisca de luzes no banheiro. Comecei a bater na porta desesperadamente gritando: "Lou... Louise eu não tô brincando, abre a porcaria dessa porta!"

Demorou um tempo pra ela abrir a porta, acho que tava tentando se acalmar, quando Louise abriu, eu já estava a ponto de arrombar aquela maldita porta.

- Lou, você tá... AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, EU NÃO ACREDITO! – a visão que meus santos olhos estavam assistindo era super engraçada. Louise saia do banheiro descabelada e com o short todo molhado – VOCÊ FEZ XIXI NA CALÇA!

- Ótimo! Fala mais alto, talvez o surdo que tá passando lá na China ainda não tenha ouvido. – ela retrucou nervosa.

- E tudo obra de um simples controle remoto. – eu disse apontando para o controle em minhas mãos.

- FOI VOCÊ?! SUA FILHA DA PUTA, DESGRAÇADA, EU TE ODEIO SUA ÉGUA PIRANHA! – ela gritou furiosa me dando um monte de tapas seguidos.

- Hey, hey – eu comecei, afastando os braços da minha amiga – foi uma brincadeira. Você me conhece desde os doze anos, devia saber que eu gosto de brincar.

- Isso não foi legal, tá?

- Tá, desculpa, eu não faço mais isso. – "Pelo menos não com o controle remoto" – Vem, eu te empresto uma roupa.

Enquanto ela se vestia, eu voltei a me sentar no sofá e comer pipoca. Quando Louise apareceu, eu não pude deixar de rir com a lembrança de uma velha com dezoito anos na cara, fazendo xixi na calça.

- Ah, pára! – ela disse sem graça.

Foi aí que eu senti. Um tremor vindo do chão, a televisão ficou fora do ar e as luzes começaram a piscar.

- Tá, já chega. Pára com isso, Izzy. – Lou disse com aquela cara de "OK, até parece que você vai me enganar de novo".

- Não sou eu. – eu respondi assustada.

- Já falei pra parar. – ela repetiu, dessa vez ficando desconfiada.

- PORRA, JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU EU! – eu precisei gritar porque agora começava a crescer um barulho vindo por debaixo do chão, pelo menos era o que eu achava.

Louise parecia ter finalmente acreditado em mim, digo isso porque ela tava agarrada ao meu braço com tanta força que até formou uma casquinha.

Nada no mundo poderia descrever o que eu tava sentindo, nem eu mesma sabia direito, só sei que eu tinha o medo como emoção principal.

Meu pavor só aumentou quando o chão em frente à TV começou a se despedaçar, isso mesmo, o piso tava se partindo ao meio e um buraco se abriu no meio do tapete.

Uma moça muito bonita de pele branca como a neve saiu do buraco se arrastando pelo chão. Eu não sabia exatamente como sabia, mas eu sabia exatamente que aquela era a mulher maligna que eu tinha acabado de ouvir falar. Sua aparência e seu jeito de atacar não eram como o filme, mas o pânico que a Viúva Negra causava era igual em qualquer parte do sistema solar.

Paralisei na hora, intimidada por seus olhos totalmente negros que escureciam todo globo ocular. Quase não reparei nas mãos macias da Viúva agarrando firmemente as pernas de Louise. A garota não conseguia se mexer, paralisada que nem eu. Observei a Viúva Negra arrastar minha melhor amiga para o meio daquela toca infernal.

Acha que consegui me mover? É claro que não, tentei desesperadamente tirar pelo menos meus braços desse transe, para poder salvar a Louise dessa besta, mas parecia que cada osso do meu corpo era revestido em cimento.

A Viúva Negra estava indo embora, com minha amiga do lado. Tudo que pude fazer agora é chorar, porque nem gritar eu conseguia.

O buraco se fechou e após alguns segundos eu voltei ao meu estado normal. Eu nunca tinha visto, em meus dezenove anos de vida ,algo como o que acabou de acontecer. Não iria ficar parada, em meio às lágrimas, comecei a gritar e a bater no chão para ver se tinha algum lugar oco. Nada.

Minha mãe estava chegando da igreja e ouviu meus gritos, entrou preocupada pela porta da frente e me abraçou me levantando.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – minha mãe perguntou carinhosamente.

- Ela a seqüestrou mãe. – eu contei chorando – Ela seqüestrou a Louise.

- Quem?

- A Viúva Negra!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Viúva Negra**_

**Capítulo 2**

Três dias se passaram e Louise ainda não tinha sido encontrada. Chorei dia e noite todo esse tempo, principalmente porque ninguém acreditava em mim. Vários policiais me procuravam para tentar tirar alguma informação, mas só conseguiam a história maluca da Viúva Negra (maluca para eles, né?). Conseqüentemente foi posto no relatório que eu estava sofrendo de insanidade temporária devido ao trauma de presenciar o seqüestro da minha melhor amiga.

Os jornais estavam deitando e rolando com a história do seqüestro, ainda mais por eu ter ficado "louca". O país todo acompanhava a tragédia. Éramos citados em missas, casas de família, empresas, etc. Sabe, quando eu era do colegial, sempre queria ser o centro das atenções, mas agora... Faltei todos esses dias de faculdade e não pretendo voltar tão cedo.

Era triste, minha mãe estava distante, minha família estava com medo e meus amigos nem chegavam perto de mim. Essa rotina se alongou pelos próximos 4, 5, 6 dias após o acontecimento.

- Filha? – perguntou minha mãe ansiosa enquanto eu estava no computador pesquisando casos sobre a Viúva Negra.

- Sim? – respondi me desligando um pouco da tela do PC.

- Você tem visitas. – ela disse me guiando até a porta. Olhei desconfiada para minha mãe, ela só falava assim comigo se minha visita fosse mais um policial rabugento, ou funcionários do manicômio, prontos para me levar para o hospício, o que é o mais provável.

Na mosca, meu bem.

Dois homens de terno e gravata estavam parados à porta. Os dois bem parecidos, sendo um mais alto e com cabelos mais longos. O outro era mais baixo e com cabelo mais curto.

- FBI. – o mais baixo disse mostrando o distintivo – Agente Mark Neveu e esse é meu parceiro Jack Bland. Queremos fazer algumas perguntas.

"Ah, que ótimo, mais gente pra me chamar de insana" pensei deprimida. Entramos na sala de jantar, minha mãe foi preparar um café, nos deixando sozinhos.

Já estava até esperando perguntas como: "Você viu o rosto do seqüestrador?" ou "Sua amiga tinha problemas com alguém?". Meu modo automático já estava ligado para esse tipo de pergunta, e quando me perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, eu explicava, mas sem aquela esperança de que alguém acredite em mim.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o agente Mark – detalhadamente.

- Pra quê falar mais? – eu perguntei – Já disse tudo que sei para os outros policiais.

- Sim, mas queremos ouvir diretamente da sua boca. – explicou o agente Jack.

Comecei a contar tudo, detalhadamente, como eles pediram. Desde a hora que eu e Lou estávamos escolhendo os filmes, até a hora em que despertei do transe e fiquei batendo no chão. Para minha surpresa, eles não fizeram cara de desconfiados, mas sim, preocupados. Os agentes se entreolharam e o mais alto, chamado Jack, perguntou:

- Mas, antes disso, você ouviu algum barulho estranho nas paredes? Como ratos?

- Não. – respondi desconfiada.

- Nem viu alguma fumaça preta estranha? – questionou o agente Mark.

- Claro que não... hã, o que tá acontecendo? – agora eu estava totalmente desconfiada. Ninguém nunca tinha feito essa pergunta antes – Olha, se não acreditam em mim, sem problema, eu to acostumada, mas por favor não me façam de boba com essas perguntas.

- Não, pelo contrário – disse o agente Jack – acreditamos em você.

- Mas eu não... O que?! – perguntei surpresa. Meus olhos deviam estar brilhando. Agora havia alguma esperança – É... É sério?

- Claro, achamos algumas evidências de que não foi um seqüestro qualquer – informou o agente Mark.

- Que evidências? – perguntei curiosa.

- Assunto do governo. – cortou ele.

- Nossas perguntas acabaram. Não, não, já estamos de saída Sra. Keaton, é melhor deixar pra outra hora. - negou o agente Jack quando minha mãe chegou com café para servir.

Fui levá-los até a porta. Ainda estava surpresa por finalmente alguém acreditar em mim.

- Obrigada. Mesmo. – eu agradeci.

- Nada, é o nosso trabalho – falou o agente Mark abanando o ar.

Fechei a porta e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Abri meu diário e comecei a escrever meu dia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Três semanas se passaram, hoje seria meu primeiro dia na faculdade depois do desaparecimento de Louise. Os agentes Mark e Jack foram lá em casa de novo, mas dessa vez só viram o local do crime. Outros policiais vieram também, fazendo as mesmas perguntas, sempre anotando em seus relatórios inúteis, mas uma pergunta me fez pensar um pouco: "Por que eu não fui raptada também?" É claro que foi a Louise quem chamou a Viúva Negra, mas eu estava presente, por que eu também não fui pega?

Entrei no pátio da faculdade sozinha, agora que minha amiga não estava mais comigo. Todos os olhares estavam virados para mim. Os alunos, os professores, todos pensando que eu era pirada, preferindo nem chegar perto da minha pessoa.

Assisti a todas aquelas aulas monótonas, com a cabeça bem longe dali. Pensava em Lou, no que ela estaria sofrendo. Nos depoimentos que eu vi na internet, a Viúva Negra torturava sua vítima por quatro meses antes de estripá-las. Uuummm, estremeci só de pensar nisso, mas tentei manter esse pensamento longe... quer dizer, eram depoimentos de qualquer pessoa, talvez nem fossem verdade.

Finalmente a aula acabou, peguei minha bicicleta que estava perto da quadra e fui pedalando até em casa que fica a 1,5km da escola. Quando entrei na rua principal, vi um carro de polícia em frente à minha porta. Acelerei a pedalada e entrei correndo em casa, já esperando mais alguma tragédia para enfiar na minha cabeça.

- MÃE, MÃE, você tá bem?! – gritei assustada encontrando minha mãe chorando e dois policiais sentados no sofá. No momento em que me viram, os dois se levantaram e um veio em minha direção dizendo:

- Izzy Keaton, temos uma intimação pelo caso Louise Cohn.

Nem pensei duas vezes quando o policial me apareceu com um papel na mão esquerda e algemas na mão direita. Saí voada de casa, só parando para ver a que distância os caras tavam atrás de mim.

Corri uns quatro quarteirões até que um Chevy Impala preto parou na minha frente dando um cavalo de pau, e o carona saiu do carro berrando:

- Izzy, rápido, entra no carro!

Era agora ou nunca. Ou eu era presa ou entrava no carro... Entrei no carro.

- O que fazem aqui?! – perguntei aos agentes Mark e Jack, enquanto Mark acelerava, deixando os outros tiras para trás.

- Viemos salvar você! – disse o agente Mark, e ainda debochou – Então, esse é o seu "obrigado"?

- Mas, Jack, Mark – acho que pela situação eu poderia chamá-los pelo nome – vocês podem ser presos.

- Não somos Jack e Mark! – disse o cara que eu pensava ser o agente Jack – E acredite, se fôssemos presos todas as vezes que disseram que seríamos, bateríamos o recorde mundial.

Parei por um instante, estupefata pela notícia. E se eles fossem terroristas estupradores? Ai, por que eu não escolhi ser presa?

- Então... Quem diabos são vocês?! – perguntei finalmente. Eles se entreolharam indecisos com a opção de contar a verdade ou inventar mais uma mentira. Decidiram a verdade, pois depois de alguns segundos, os dois confirmaram com a cabeça e o "agente Mark" disse:

- Meu nome é Dean Winchester, - ele começou e apontando para o colega, falou – e esse é meu irmão mais novo, Sam Winchester. Pode não acreditar, mas tudo que você ouvia quando criança, coisas como monstros, fantasmas,... São reais, e é nosso trabalho caçá-los.

- O que? Não, pára... Quer dizer que eu tô viajando com dois caçadores para um lugar que só Deus sabe para caçar essa Viúva Negra?!

- Basicamente. Você tem um raciocínio rápido, hein. – disse ele tranqüilamente – Mas, deixa isso pra lá, ainda teremos muito tempo para falar disso, enquanto isso, você me paga um lanchinho?

Sam deu um tapa na cabeça de Dean, mas o que ele falou é importante (não a parte do lanchinho), teremos mesmo muito tempo, era a única opção. Sentiria muita falta da minha mãe e até da minha irmãzinha, mas se eu voltasse seria presa, sem contar que Sam e Dean poderiam ser a única maneira de resgatar Louise.

- Quer sorvete? – ofereceu Sam depois de algum tempo, pegando um pote de sorvete todo derretido.

- Uuummm, não, brigada. – "estranhos".

- Tem certeza? A viagem vai ser longa. – persuadiu Dean. Eu não tinha reparado, mas agora que ele falou, vi que estávamos pegando a estrada.

- Aonde vamos? – eu perguntei.

- Dallas. Temos um amigo lá, o Bobby, caçador também, foi um grande amigo do pai... – Sam parou por um instante, pensando no pai imagino – Talvez ele possa nos ajudar.

- Qual o nome dos seus pais?

- Mary e... John Winchester. – Sam respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do sorvete, ele o estava comendo, mas senti que era só para ter alguma coisa para fazê-lo pensar em outro assunto – Estão mortos.

- Sinto muito – eu disse transparecendo tristeza – eu sei co...

- Ah, então, quando chegarmos, vamos ficar na casa do Bobby ou vamos procurar um hotel? – cortou Dean mudando de assunto. Resolvi não insistir, eu sei muito bem como é perder um pai, desde os onze anos eu vivo só com a minha mãe e minha irmã, e tava na cara que isso afetava mais o Sam do que o Dean.

- Acho melhor um hotel, o Bobby detesta hóspedes, sem contar que ele quase atirou em mim uma vez que eu acordei de madrugada para ir no banheiro. – Sam disse rápido, feliz pela mudança brusca de assunto.

- Ha! – não pude conter o riso, eles eram muito engraçados. Sam e Dean me olharam, quase preocupados com a minha sanidade mental. Desviei meu olhar envergonhada, ainda rindo por dentro.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Viúva Negra**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

- É aqui? – perguntei apontando para uma casinha de madeira no meio do nada.

- É, o Bobby não gosta de vizinhos. – disse Dean indo em direção à porta.

- Não, peraí, o Sam disse que esse Bobby quase atirou nele porque ele foi no banheiro de madrugada, não acha que ele vai querer fazer o mesmo com você se bater aí às 4 da manhã? – eu perguntei ansiosa. É, a viagem foi tão longa que chegamos de madrugada.

- É claro. – respondeu Dean na maior tranqüilidade apertando a campainha que fez um "ding-dong" sinistro.

Demorou um pouco para um homem gordo e barbudo abrir a porta, apontando uma espingarda direto na testa de Dean.

- Bobby! Meu velho amigo. – cumprimentou Dean abrindo os braços sorridente.

- Ah! São vocês – Bobby reconheceu abaixando a arma – o que fazem aqui a essa hora?

- O trabalho nos chama. – disse Sam tocando meu ombro, o que me deu um susto.

- E quem é essa aí? – Bobby perguntou.

- Essa é a Izzy, precisamos dela, presenciou um ataque da Viúva Negra. – apresentou Sam.

- Hum, isso é raro, - comentou Bobby – venham, entrem, eu vou fazer um café.

Entramos naquele "muquifo", não que eu tenha algum preconceito, mas não estava acostumada a entrar em algum lugar que cheirava a rato morto.

Bobby foi preparar o café e depois se sentou em frente à tela do computador. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ele nos informou:

- Aqui, há vinte e seis anos atrás foi registrado o caso de uma jovem que viu a Viúva Negra seqüestrar sua mãe.

- Beleza, e onde podemos encontrá-la? – perguntou Dean.

- Não podem! Onze anos depois de entrar num hospício ela se matou com uma facada no peito. – Bobby respondeu.

- E como podemos matar a Viúva? – Sam perguntou.

- Eu não sei, a Viúva Negra não é um espírito qualquer, ela não persegue apenas quem a fez mal, mas sim, a todos que a chamam. – Bobby falou se levantando bruscamente, entornando café quente na calça – Merda! Esperem um pouco, eu vou me limpar.

- Fuuuuuu. – bufou Dean – Ô vida desgraçada, e agora o que faremos?

- Pesquisar! – Sam respondeu.

- Vem cá, não tem jeito melhor de pesquisar, não? Como, por exemplo, agarrar um demônio pelo cós da camisa e gritar: "Me diga como matá-la, me diga". – se empolgou Dean, agarrando a camisa do irmão, fingindo que ele era um demônio. Sam afastou as mãos dele com uma cara de "esse é mesmo meu irmão ou meus pais o encontraram por aí?", e se sentou no lugar onde Bobby estava.

- Olha, sabemos que a Viúva Negra veio de Michigan. – começou Sam.

- Mas, de onde exatamente? Não adianta você chegar lá sem saber onde ela costumava morar. – questionou Dean.

- Peraí, Michigan não é o local onde aquela garota viu a mãe ser seqüestrada? – eu disse pela primeira vez desde que chegamos ali – Talvez essa era a casa da Viúva.

- Não, isso não tem nada a ver, a mulher pode simplesmente tê-la chamado. – desacreditou Sam.

- Pelo contrário, - defendeu Bobby aparecendo de repente – a garota alega que ninguém chamou o espírito.

- Como sabe? – perguntou Dean.

- Um amigo trabalhou nesse caso, seu pai devia conhecer. Dylan, o nome dele, grande homem era aquele cara.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Sam quis saber.

- Raptado, - disse Bobby sombriamente – há seis anos atrás, pelo espírito que ele mais caçou a vida inteira, desde que virou caçador. A Viúva Negra.

Esse assunto me deixou um pouco perturbada. Devo ter ficado branca, pois Sam olhou pra mim assustado e perguntou:

- Você tá bem, Izzy? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Esse era o nome do meu pai. Dylan. – respondi ainda tremendo. Sentia muita falta do meu pai. Só ele mesmo para me fazer rir quando eu estava triste.

- Ele morreu? – perguntou Bobby sem a mínima idéia de como aquela pergunta era insensível.

- Eu não sei. – respondi angustiada – Ele desapareceu, há oito anos atrás. Eu tinha viajado junto com a família de uma amiga. Quando voltei, encontrei a polícia na minha casa e minha mãe me disse que meu pai tinha ido trabalhar... E nunca mais voltou.

- Puxa, sinto muito, Izzy. – disse Dean, e eu que já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, o abracei com todas as minhas forças tentando não lembrar do passado – Hey, hey, calma, e tenha certeza de que onde quer que seu pai esteja, ele ainda te ama, como sempre te amou. – Dean completou secando meu choro.

- Me desculpem, - eu disse saindo do abraço – é que ele era meu melhor amigo, a gente nunca escondia nada um do outro.

- Báh! Não esquenta, você está entre amigos. – falou Bobby amigavelmente.

- Bobby tem razão, Izzy, não precisa ter vergonha. – disse Sam – Mas enfim, Bobby, temos que ir. Dean e eu nos revezamos no volante, mas mesmo assim não dormimos quase nada.

- Por que não dormem aqui? O hotel mais próximo não é tão perto assim.

- Valeu cara, mas eu fiquei com trauma daquela minha última ida ao banheiro. – disse Sam indo em direção à porta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Viúva Negra**_

**Capítulo 5 **

Eram 8 da manhã, eu estava sentada numa poltrona perto da janela do quarto. Eu, Sam e Dean achamos um motel para tentar descansar antes de ir para Michigan.

Era estranho ver o pessoal lá fora. Despreocupados, quando tudo tava acontecendo comigo. "Como pode?" eu pensava. Sentia raiva dessas pessoas, por estarem felizes com sorvetes e hambúrgueres na mão no mesmo momento em que Lou provavelmente estaria sendo torturada. Eu sabia que não era culpa delas, mas não pude conter esse sentimento.

Decidi sair do quarto, sei lá, para clarear a mente. Me encostei no Chevy Impala dos Winchester e fiquei admirando um lago que tinha ao longe.

- Bonito né? – disse a voz de Dean atrás de mim.

- Hey!Você me assustou. – comentei – É, é muito bonito, sim.

- Meu pai costumava me levar lá quando a gente vinha visitar o Bobby. Eu tinha uns dezesseis anos. – ele falou e isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa.

- Olha, me desculpa. No carro, eu não queria deixar seu irmão constrangido daquele jeito. – completei quando Dean fez cara de desentendido.

- Ah, não esquenta não. Sam não gosta quando falamos do pai. Mas é uma longa história. – ele disse olhando em meus olhos.

- Eu tenho tempo pra longas histórias. – sondei curiosa – Se você quiser contar, é claro, porque se não quiser, eu entendo.

- Não, não, sem problema. – disse Dean – O Sam... Não queria essa vida, tanto é que ele foi embora para a faculdade e me deixou sozinho com o pai. Foi aí que o pai desapareceu e eu tive que pedir ajuda ao Sam. Ele largou os estudos, os amigos e a namorada pra tentar encontrar nosso pai. Não encontramos, então Sam decidiu voltar, mas por coincidência, ou não, a namorada dele foi morta pelo mesmo demônio que matou nossa mãe. Sendo assim, ele resolveu se vingar, pela Jess.

Dean parou de falar, com uma cara pensativa. Ficamos alguns minutos sem dizer nada, então ele continuou:

- Continuamos procurando pelo pai, até que o achamos. Sam tinha tudo pra voltar, mas ele estava decidido a encontrar o amarelão, foi como chamamos o demônio já que descobrimos que ele tinha olhos amarelos, então ele continuou com a gente. Mas eu fui atacado por um demônio e tava prestes a morrer, mas meu pai tava lá, ele salvou minha vida, ele fez um acordo com o demônio que me atacou e trocou a própria alma pela minha. Foi assim que ele morreu.

- Peraí, você foi atacado por um demônio?!

- Bom, não diretamente, mas Azazel, o nome do filho da puta, possuiu um caminhoneiro e ele bateu no nosso carro, todos saíram bem, mas eu fiquei na pior. – explicou o rapaz.

- Hã, mas, pelo que eu entendi, Sam se sente... Culpado? – perguntei em dúvida, quer dizer, não era um raciocínio lógico.

- De certa forma, sim. Mas ñão é apenas por causa disso, ele acha que nunca deu o apoio devido ao pai. – Dean respondeu.

- Mas, eu não entendo. Se John deu a vida por _você_, não seria _você_ que deveria estar se sentindo culpado? – questionei confusa, quer dizer, isso não era um raciocínio lógico.

- É... É, deveria ser assim, - disse Dean num sorriso triste – mas Sam sempre se sentiu o mais responsável, mesmo eu sendo o mais velho. Ele acha que poderia ter impedido aquele demônio de me atacar. Sem contar que foi ele que trocou os "negócios familiares" pela advocacia, que era o que ele tava cursando na faculdade. Que completo idiota, não é não?

Eu apenas em limitei a rir junto com ele, a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era olhar em seus, seus lindos olhos. O momento seguinte parecia passar em câmera lenta. Nossos rostos foram se aproximando e quando ficamos a míseros centímetros de distância, Dean colocou sua mão esquerda em minha nuca e a direita em minha cintura, me apertando contra seu peito e fazendo meus braços se entrelaçarem em suas costas.

Quando começamos a sentir o hálito quente um do outro, Dean não agüentou mais a lerdeza de nossos corpos e rapidamente encostou seus doces lábios no meu, quase me fazendo desmaiar.

O beijo dele era magnífico, digno de um cara experiente. Ficava louca toda vez que sentia sua língua abrir caminho pela minha boca e suas mãos acariciarem minha nuca.

Poderíamos ficar assim por horas, mas o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e depois fechando nos fez quebrar o clima.

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou a voz de Sam do outro lado do estacionamento – Precisam descansar, vamos partir para Michigan depois do almoço.

Dean sorriu maliciosamente para mim, se divertindo com minha expressão envergonhada enquanto secava meus lábios. Ele secou os dele também e mais de uma vez fez nossas mãos encostarem propositalmente uma na outra, enquanto seguíamos Sam em direção ao motel.

**Fim do Capítulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Viúva Negra**_

**Capítulo 6 **

- Vem logo, Dean, parece até uma mulher no banheiro. – reclamou Sam esperando o irmão sair do toillete.

Estávamos passando por uma lanchonete quando Dean nos informou que precisava fazer suas necessidades, também, quem mandou beber três garrafas de cerveja sozinho?

- Cala a boca, seu idiota. – revidou ele saindo do banheiro, ainda fechando o zíper da calça.

Desde de manhã ele não tentou nem conversou sobre o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Mas, quer saber? Bem lá no fundo eu tava dando graças a Deus. Não que eu não quisesse mais um momento como aquele, porque é claro que eu queria, mas eu queria mais ainda encontrar minha amiga e com certeza eu ia ficar distraída se Dean me beijasse de novo.

Já eram cinco da tarde, parecia cedo, mas pelo pouco que eu havia dormido, estava caindo aos pedaços. Consegui dar uma dormidinha no carro, mas mesmo assim, quando chegamos em Michigan eu estava, definitivamente, um caco.

Sam estacionou o carro em frente a uma mansão antiga, com a pintura descascando, poderia até ser bonita, na época em que Colombo descobriu a Ásia, ou seja, nunca.

- Avenida Birkinson, 721. É aqui. – informou Dean olhando num papel.

- Toma. – disse Sam colocando uma escopeta de cano serrado em minha mão (eu sabia a marca porque meu pai era militar e me ensinava algumas coisas).

- O quê?! Peraí, eu nunca mexi numa arma antes. – falei nervosa, quase deixando a escopeta cair.

- Uuuummm, tem razão, essa é muito pesada pra alguém inexperiente. – analisou ele – Aqui, toma essa pistola.

- Hey, você não me disse como se usa. – gritei sem saber o que fazer, enquanto Sam se afastava.

- Ah, é fácil. Você encaixa o pente aqui em baixo e carrega aqui em cima. – ensinou Dean fazendo o que estava explicando – Aí depois você mira e atira. Não vai sobrar nenhum fantasma pra contar a história.

"Tomara que não tenha fantasmas, tomara que não tenha fantasmas" pensei desesperadamente, mas é claro que numa casa do século V, haveria pelo menos um perturbado.

Sam entrou na frente com a escopeta que estava comigo, depois entrou Dean com uma Browning, e finalmente, entrei atrás dos dois, apontando minha pistolinha pra tudo que é lugar.

Era uma casa estranha, com as paredes enfeitadas com pinturas antigas cheia de teias de aranha. Bem ao estilo de filmes de terror.

- Dean, olha! – sussurrou Sam fazendo "toc, toc" numa parede – Tá oco. Me ajuda aqui, deve ter alguma passagem secreta.

Analisaram por algum tempo até que Dean encontrou uma fresta por entre os tijolos e os afastou, revelando uma imensa escada de madeira quase despencando. Parecia que estávamos descendo há horas, em cada degrau o desespero crescia, estava muito escuro e as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ver eram as sombras de Sam e Dean à minha frente.

Chegamos ao que parecia ser o porão da mansão, com facas de todos os tamanhos e tipos em cima de uma mesa em um canto e correntes sinistras do outro. Após alguns segundos de escuridão, Sam encontrou um interruptor na parede ao lado e acendeu as luzes, tornando inútil o uso de lanternas.

Mas agora que estava claro, vimos que não estávamos sozinhos.

- Arghhhh! – gemeu um homem encapuzado, amarrado em cordas muito apertadas em torno das mãos e dos pés.

Dean se postou à minha frente como proteção enquanto Sam se aproximava do estranho. Com as mãos e os pés desamarrados, o estranho tirou o capuz e olhou para seu salvador, depois fixou os olhos em mim e foi aí que eu percebi que aqueles olhos não me eram estranhos.

O homem tinha uns trinta e oito anos, em seus cabelos castanhos apareciam alguns fios brancos e sua boca agora tinha rugas. Seus braços pareciam fracos e seu olhar um tanto faminto. Vi as pernas dele se levantarem com esforço e caminharem em minha direção. Consegui ver seu rosto, que mesmo depois de tantos anos continuava gracioso e amigável. Vi o rosto... Do meu pai.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Viúva Negra**_

**Capítulo 7 **

- Izzy! – exclamou meu pai me abraçando, ele tava fedendo, mas eu nem liguei, o importante é que agora eu sabia que ele tava vivo, depois de ter tanta esperança – Minha menina.

- Pai, por onde andou? O que tá fazendo aqui? – perguntei ainda o abraçando.

- Eu fui seqüestrado, filha, pela Viúva negra. Mas e você, o que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Minha amiga foi seqüestrada, pai, então eu vim com os Winchester pra tentar salvá-la. – respondi.

- Winchester? – se espantou meu pai saindo do abraço, olhando curioso para os rapazes ao nosso lado – Sam e Dean Winchester? Filhos do John e da Mary?

- Puta que pariu! Quem nós somos, as piranhas mais famosas do bordel? – sussurrou Dean irônico – Que é?! Só tô dizendo que todo mundo conhece a gente. – completou ele quando viu meu olhar de censura.

- Conhece nossos pais? – perguntou Sam interessado, nem prestando atenção no irmão.

- Ora, quem não conhece os Winchester? – disse meu pai – E sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com sua mãe. Uma tragédia, uma tragédia.

- Peraí, você é o caçador que Bobby falou. Dylan. Que investigou o caso da menina que morava aqui. – concluiu Dean.

- Ah, tô vendo que o Bobby já andou falando de mim por aí.

- Você é caçador?! – perguntei pasma.

- Por qual outro motivo eu deixaria você, sua mãe e sua irmã sozinhas? Eu estava garantindo que vocês estariam seguras. – explicou ele.

- Por causa disso a Cindy cresceu sem o pai? – eu gritei, me referindo a minha irmãzinha de apenas oito anos.

- PELO MENOS ELA CRESCEU!

Um pequeno estrondo no andar de cima interrompeu nossa discussão.

- Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Dean apontando sua arma para o teto.

- A Viúva chegou. – informou meu pai.

- Pai, isso é urgente. Você sabe se a Louise, minha amiga, está aqui? Ela é loira, de olhos verdes, mais ou menos da minha altura. – perguntei ansiosa enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- Eu não sei, Izzy, a Viúva me trancou aqui por seis anos, esse porão é a única paisagem que eu vejo desde que fui levado. – ele respondeu – Mas eu sei que ela costuma guardar os reféns no sótão.

- Mas então, por que você tá aqui no porão? – perguntou Sam interessado.

- Bom, pelo jeito, parece que torturar um caçador é mais satisfatório do que pessoas comuns. Por isso ela me mantém aqui vivo e deixa os outros morrerem. – meu pai explicou, deixando todos sem fala até chegarmos à sala de estar.

O cheiro estava horrível, parece que a Viúva abriu a porta do sótão, empesteando a casa com essência de cadáveres e ossos podres.

Subimos mais uma escada e encontramos mais uma outra que levava ao que parecia ser o sótão.

Lá estava ela. Aquela bruxa sanguinária, abrindo o tórax de um garoto que não aparentava ter mais de vinte anos.

- Sua desgraçada! – gritei, atirando na direção do demônio. Mas a Viúva foi mais rápida e desapareceu diante dos meus olhos. "Que merda!".

Enquanto isso, Sam encostou seu ouvido no peito do cara que tava servindo de jantar, procurando algum batimento cardíaco, só que o rapaz já estava morto. Porém, eu não estava prestando atenção nele e sim, em um esqueleto do lado oposto da sala. Vestia uma blusa amarela e um short marrom bem familiar pra mim. Eram as roupas da...

- Não, não, não, por favor, não. – chorei, me ajoelhando ao lado do monte de ossos que poderiam ser da Lou. Não tinha erro. O short marrom que eu havia emprestado a ela, a blusa amarela sem estampa, que agora estava coberta de sangue. Eu não queria acreditar, mas tudo apontava que aquela era minha melhor amiga.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Supernatural**_

**Capítulo 8 **

Vida. Alguns estudiosos querem entender o significado dela. Parte deles afirmam que a vida é bela, outros dizem que é repleta de ódio. Eu sempre a vivi com se não houvesse o amanhã, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Mas quando você vê os ossos sem vida de sua melhor amiga na sua frente, você começa a enxergar tudo de uma maneira diferente.

- O que aconteceu? Eu... – perguntou Bobby surpreso abrindo a porta – Dylan? Dylan Keaton? Ah, meu Deus, eu não acredito, você tá vivo! – gritou Bobby abraçando o amigo.

- Eu também senti saudades – cumprimentou meu pai.

- Mas como?

- É uma longa história, mas é melhor falar disso mais tarde, temos coisas mais importantes a tratar.

- Claro, claro, entrem. – disse Bobby abrindo caminho.

Eu não falei nada, passei por Bobby totalmente entorpecida e me joguei numa poltrona perto da TV. Já tinha chorado todas as lágrimas sobre o corpo de Lou. O pior era que eu ainda tinha esperanças e era isso que me matava. Eu esperava poder resgatar minha amiga e tudo poderia voltar ao normal. Depois de tanto procurar, eu nunca mais iria abraçá-la, nem dividir meus segredos. Nunca mais.

- Izzy? – Bobby, se aproximou, colocando a mão em meu ombro – Eu sinto muito. O Dean acabou de me contar. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Apenas balancei a cabeça num sinal de agradecimento. Eu quase não me agüentava em pé, tinha vontade de entrar em um sono profundo e só acordar quando tudo isso tiver acabado.

Mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam, esse problema não iria se resolver sozinho...

- Não podemos ficar parados! – exclamei me pondo de pé – Temos que agir agora, não dá tempo pra pensar.

- E o que espera que façamos? – perguntou Sam.

- Tem que ter alguma coisa para se fazer. Bobby, por favor, você não conhece ninguém que possa nos ajudar?

- Bom, eu... Não, eu não sei se ela vai aceitar. – começou Bobby.

- O quê?!

- Er... Há alguns anos atrás, eu meio que tive... Ah, enfim, isso não é importante, mas eu conheço uma vidente, Annabelle, o nome dela...

- Aquela que você teve um _affair_? – perguntou meu pai.

- Cala a boca! Enfim...

- É, eu a conheci...

- ENFIM! Não sei se ela vai querer ajudar, o nosso lance não acabou muito bem, mas não custa tentar, eu vou ligar pra ela. – e saiu.

- Quer dizer que o Bobby não é virgem? – zuou Dean.

- Idiota! – censurou Sam.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, escutando alguns trechos da conversa entre Bobby e Annabelle.

- Ela aceitou. – comunicou ele depois de alguns minutos – Concordou em vir amanhã de tarde.

- Beleza! – disseram Sam e Dean juntos.

- É, mas agora é melhor dormir. Tchau, tchau – Bobby nos expulsou.

Dessa vez dormimos todos amontoados na sala de estar, quer dizer, descansamos na sala de estar, ninguém conseguia dormir, esperando o amanhã que a propósito demorou muito pra chegar. Mas enfim chegou.

- Bom dia, - cumprimentou Bobby sonolento – querem o que de café da manhã?

- Café da manhã? Já são duas da tarde. – falou Dean mal-humorado.

- Já? Meu Deus, a Annabelle vai chegar daqui a pouco. – caraca, eu tinha me esquecido. Me levantei na hora pra me arrumar e vinte minutos depois, uma batida na porta.

- Annabelle, quanto tempo. – disse Bobby à uma morena de olhos pretos, mas era tipo, muito preto. Pretérrimo.

- Oi, Bobby. – disse ela simpaticamente – Então, pra que precisam da minha ajuda?

- Temos que achar a Viúva Negra. – Sam respondeu.

- Posso saber pra quê? – Annabelle perguntou.

- Pra matá-la, ué. – falou Dean como se essa fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Você não pode matá-la. A profecia o impede.

- Que profecia? – meu pai quis saber.

- Uma profecia antiga, que é a razão de ninguém ter conseguido matar a Viúva em todos esses milênios. – Annabelle começou a se aproximar de mim. Tocou meu rosto, meu cabelo, como se estivesse me analisando, e depois de algum tempo, ela falou em uma voz sinistra – Você.

- O quê?

- Só você pode. A única pessoa que pode acabar com o reinado da Viúva Negra, é a pessoa que conseguiu ver seus olhos. Você, menina, teve a áurea interceptada pela maldade de um demônio e só você pode tirá-la de sua alma. Só você pode matá-la.

_**Fim do Capítulo 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Viúva Negra**_

**Capítulo 9**

- Você tá dizendo que minha filha, que não é caçadora, que não tem a mínima experiência com assuntos sobrenaturais... Tá dizendo que só ela pode matar a Viúva e salvar as vítimas? – a cara de espanto de Dylan Keaton era a pior de todas, não que os outros não estivessem com a boca chegando ao chão de surpresa. Mas por incrível que pareça, eu não fiquei tão chocada com a notícia. Com ou sem profecia, minha parada com a besta já tinha ido pro lado pessoal e de qualquer jeito, ela seria minha.

- Mas é claro. Você viu os olhos do demônio, não viu? – confirmou Annabelle.

- Si... Sim. – gaguejei a resposta.

- Então ela é a escolhida. Nossa salvação está em suas mãos, Izzy. – disse a vidente.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Eu sou uma vidente, lembra? Eu vejo coisas. E porque o Bobby me falou pelo telefone também... Mas enfim, eu vim aqui por um motivo em especial, não foi? Onde posso começar minha sessão?

- Ah, sim, claro. Tem uma sala vazia no porão. – convidou Bobby.

Levou alguns minutos até Annabelle preparar sua áurea, incensos, etc., ela desenhou um pentagrama no chão, fez todos sentarem em círculo em volta da figura e acendeu seis velas no meio, uma para cada pessoa.

- Quero que todos dêem as mãos e se concentrem. Esvaziem suas mentes. – dizia ela de olhos fechados, mas cá entre nós, tava difícil esvaziar a mente naquela hora – Eu vejo alguma coisa, mas, tá escuro. Eu não consigo ver direito.

- É alguma coisa sobre a Viúva Negra? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei, o excesso de pensamentos está danificando a visão. Por favor, se concentrem. Esvaziem a mente – pediu Annabelle.

Porra, tá difícil, cacete... Tentava prestar atenção apenas na escuridão, mas não conseguia. Chegava um novo pensamento na minha cabeça toda hora.

- É uma menina. Não dá pra ver o rosto. Ela parece estar perdida. – a vidente disse finalmente.

- E isso é relevante? – perguntou Dean impaciente.

- Se é a energia de vocês que está mostrando essa cena, então sim, é relevante. – ela falou mal-humorada.

- Dá pra saber onde ela está? – Sam quis saber.

- Hotel Slush. A garota está deitada debaixo de uma cobertura no estacionamento.

- Hotel Slush? Nós já ficamos nesse hotel uma vez, lembra Dean? Fica em Michigan. – disse Sam.

- Ah é, aquele que eu achei alguns filmes pornôs debaixo da cama. – lembrou Dean.

- Michigan? A gente acabou de voltar de lá. – falou meu pai.

- Então vamos ter que voltar. – falei me pondo de pé.

- Agora? – perguntou Bobby.

- Claro, se tivermos que agir será nesse momento. Eu tô com você, Izzy. – disse Dean colocando o braço em meu ombro de um jeito galanteador, mas eu já disse, enquanto eu não acabar com aquela filha da puta não vou me concentrar em mais nada. Depois que isso terminar já é outra história.

Vendo que eu não dei muita bola pro abraço dele, Dean se afastou, dando a desculpa de que iria arrumar o estoque de armas para a viagem.

- Esperem! Não dá para matar a Viúva com apenas uma arma. É preciso fazer um ritual. – avisou Annabelle.

- E por que não avisou isso antes? – falou Dean que já estava levando as armas pro carro.

- Porque vocês são apressadinhos demais. Senta aqui, Izzy, eu ainda preciso te ensinar... – começou a mulher.

- Ensina no caminho. – reclamou meu pai levantando Annabelle.

Aliás, não foi só ele que reclamou. Todos quiseram ir, mas _todos_ mesmo, o que acabou me atrasando. Então ficou: Dean no volante, Sam no carona, eu e Annabelle no banco de trás e Bobby e meu pai na caminhonete do Bobby atrás do Impala.

- Você tem que ler todas as palavras corretamente. Qualquer errinho se quer acaba com todo o encanto e você terá que começar de novo, sendo que você não vai ter tempo e começar a maldição de novo. – explicava Annabelle.

- Eu sei, já entendi. – eu dizia nervosa. Graças a Deus chegamos ao hotel Slush, depois de quatro horas de viagem.

- Com licença, moço. – começou Sam, falando com um guarda do estacionamento – Estamos procurando uma garota que estava deitada ali, naquela cobertura – ele disse apontando para a cobertura, agora vazia.

- Bom, há umas meia hora atrás tinha uma loirinha dormindo ali embaixo, eu até perguntei se ela tava com fome. – o guarda respondeu.

- E o senhor sabe pra onde ela foi?

- Não exatamente, mas ela virou aquela esquina, ali à direita.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Sam voltando para o carro.

- E então... – quis saber Dean que tinha ficado no Impala.

- O cara disse que ela virou aquela esquina. – respondeu o irmão apontando para a primeira esquina.

Ficamos de uma há uma hora e meia procurando aquela garota. Paramos, perguntamos. Nada. Até que...

- Ali! É ela! – gritou Annabelle indicando uma menina loira de costas.

- Tem certeza? – confirmei.

- Claro. A visão estava meio escura, mas e tenho certeza que é ela.

Ok, localizamos a garota, só não podemos deixá-la escapar, por isso, Dean nos deu a idéia de cercá-la para o caso dela conseguir fugir de algum de nós. Tudo discretamente, é claro. Sam e Dean passaram a sua frente, meu pai atravessou a rua para ficar à esquerda, Bobby tomou a posição de trás e eu e Annabelle tentaríamos falar com ela.

- Hey, menina. – chamou Annabelle. A garota não olhou, mas apressou o passo. Apressei o meu também e sem paciência de chamá-la, agarrei seu ombro e a virei em minha direção.

- Ah, meu Deus!

_**Fim do Capítulo 9**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- Lou?!

- Izzy?!

- Meu Deus, como? Eu vi seu corpo, estava usando as suas roupas, o short que eu te emprestei... – eu disse em meio às lágrimas, abraços e beijos.

- É uma longa história. – ela respondeu feliz.

- Resume.

- Uma garota foi seqüestrada no banheiro de um bar perto de uma praia no Rio de Janeiro. Ela tava de biquíni e como não estava acostumada com o clima dos Estados Unidos, topei trocar de roupa com ela. – Lou explicou.

- Então por que não tá com roupas de baixo? – perguntei, reparando que ela usava uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa vermelha.

- É, antes de fugir eu maloquei as roupas de um cadáver velho lá. – minha amiga respondeu.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Dean desconfiado.

- Gente, essa é a Louise. Lou, esses são Sam, Dean, Annabelle, Bobby e meu pai. – apresentei.

- Ué, seu pai não tava desaparecido?- ela perguntou.

- É uma longa história. – respondi.

- E sua amiga não tava morta? – Bobby perguntou.

- É outra longa história. Mas agora vamos descansar. Que tal irmos para o hotel? – dei a idéia e todos concordaram.

Chegando lá todas as versões foram explicadas e esclarecidas. Vendo que agora tínhamos Lou para ajudar, Bobby e Annabelle decidiram voltar para Dallas. Meu pai fez um pouco de birra, mas eu o convenci de que seria bom tirar umas férias da Viúva Negra depois de tantos anos, então ele resolver voltar com os dois.

Na manhã seguinte, quando todos estavam prontos para partirem, me lembrei de uma coisa:

- Annabelle, conseguimos achar a Lou, mas ainda não sabemos onde a Viúva Negra pode estar.

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Preciso de outra sessão, mas dessa vez só com a Louise. – disse.

Sem problema, empurramos os móveis e fizemos tudo igual à sessão da casa do Bobby. A única diferença e que em vez de Annabelle nos pedir para dar as mãos e nos concentrar ela nos pediu para sair do quarto e deixá-la sozinha com Louise.

Depois de algum tempo esperando no estacionamento, as duas desceram, comunicando que a Viúva Negra ainda não tinha um lugar fixo para colocar suas vítimas, depois que invadimos sua casa. Mas até que foi bom, pois nos deu tempo de nos preparar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, treine o encantamento, - dizia Annabelle antes de partir – leia esse capítulo do livro mil vezes se for necessário, mas não erre nenhuma palavra do feitiço.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- É sério, se você errar...

- Vou ter que começar tudo de novo, tá bom. – completei.

- Tchau, Izzy. – despediu-se Bobby.

- Tchau, Bobby. Espero te ver de novo.

- Filha, você tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? – perguntou meu pai.

- Não precisa, é sério, você merece uma folga. – respondi.

- Ok. Juízo, hein. – ele recomendou olhando para mim e em seguida para Dean. Como ele sabe? Fiquei sem fala. Meu pai simplesmente sorriu e entrou no carro, que acelerou segundos depois.

É, agora só sobrou dois casais de aventureiros em busca de encrenca...

A noite chegou rápido e como tínhamos dinheiro apenas para um quarto, os Winchester tiveram que armar dois colchonetes no chão.

_- Não, não, por favor, não. Pára, por favor. – eu dizia enquanto a Viúva Negra cortava cada pedaço do meu corpo e bebia o sangue que saia dos machucados._

_- Agora não tem mais volta. – dizia uma voz nas paredes._

_- NÃOOOO!!!!_

- Hey, Izzy, acorda, - falou Dean me balançando – calma, calma, foi só um pesadelo.

Agora eu tinha percebido que era um amigo e que eu podia me acalmar, mas ainda estava assustada.

- Como você consegue? – perguntei.

- O quê?

- Não ter pesadelos.

- Costume. Mas no começo eu até fazia xixi na cama. – ele respondeu rindo. Ficamos alguns segundos sem falar nada, só olhando um para o outro. Droga, a quem eu tava enganando? É claro que eu sentia alguma coisa por esse cara, mas quando eu foco em alguma coisa, não dá pra parar.

- Dean, por que ela não me levou também? – comecei – A Viúva. Por que ela também não me levou se eu fui testemunha?

- Porque não foi você que a chamou. – ele disse acariciando minha mão.

- Só isso?

- Só.

- E por que você e seu irmão me perguntaram se eu tinha ouvido barulhos estranhos ou visto alguma fumaça preta? Isso foi quando eu ainda não sabia quem vocês eram. – expliquei melhor.

- Porque, em algumas ocasiões, o espírito fica te vigiando e acaba fazendo algum barulho, às vezes.

- Hã.

- Mas enfim, é melhor você ir dormir.

- Ok.

- Tchau. – ele disse me dando um beijo no canto da boca e isso me lembrou uma coisa.

- Dean.

- Hum.

- Você contou pro meu pai sobre o que rolou entre a gente?

- Não, por quê?

- É que ele me mandou uma indireta hoje de manhã.

- Bom, as mães não são as únicas com sexto sentido, né?

- Aham... Dean?

- O quê?

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, meu anjo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

- Aí, Sam. Que você acha dessa? – perguntou Dean apontando para uma revista pornô.

- Estúpido!

- Ô, Dean, dá pra se concentrar? – reclamei – A gente veio aqui para comprar material pro feitiço.

- Aqui. 5kg de sal. – bufou Lou jogando o peso no carrinho.

- Precisamos de mais 5kg. – disse Sam.

- Mais?! – exclamou Lou, mas logo depois foi buscar mais sal.

- Peguei as velas. – falou Sam.

- Peguei a tinta. – comunicou Dean.

- Iiiii, gente, isso tudo vai dar U$126,00 e a gente só tem U$98,00. – conclui.

- Toma. –disse Dean oferecendo U$30,00.

- Onde conseguiu esse dinheiro? – questionou Sam.

- Roubei do padeiro. – ele respondeu.

Depois das compras feitas, pegamos o carro e voltamos para o hotel. Não pretendíamos ficar lá por muito mais tempo, mas se fosse preciso poderíamos sobreviver à base de roubos.

Já tinha se passado duas semanas sem notícias da Viúva, mas eu estava bem confiante, treinava a tarde inteira sem parar.

Trim, trim, trim.

O telefone tocava, e a cada vez que tocava, uma ansiedade se estabelecia. Geralmente era alarme falso, mas dessa vez não.

- O quê?! Não... Ok, ok, já estamos indo para lá. – disse Sam desligando e se virando para minha direção – Ela voltou pra casa.

- Pra mansão?

- É. Preparem as armas. Lou, sabe usar uma arma? – ele perguntou.

- Sei.

- Sabe? – olhei-a abismada.

- Atirei com a arma do meu primo.

- Aquele que tá preso?

- Esse mesmo.

- Browning, pistola, escopeta e duas facas. – falou Dean trazendo as armas.

- Certo. A casa tá aqui. – disse Sam fazendo um desenho no papel – Vamos nos dividir em duplas. Dean, você entra com a Izzy pela frente. Eu vou com a Lou por trás.

- OK.

- Tá.

- Certo.

E fomos para o carro. O percurso do hotel até a casa era de no máximo 10 minutos, então foi dedicado totalmente a treinar mais um pouco enquanto os outros ajeitavam os revólveres.

- Você treina muito... pra quê?! É só ler. – comentou Dean num momento da viagem.

- Mas você já ta acostumado, eu ainda me enrolo com algumas palavras. – respondi.

A mansão ainda estava do mesmo jeito quando chegamos lá. Mesma aura de terror que eu tinha visto da primeira vez.

- É. Chegou a hora. – falei enquanto olhava a imensa frente da mansão.

- Eu sei que você consegue. Não tenha medo, eu estou aqui. Sempre estarei. – disse Dean levantando meu rosto e me fazendo olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

Se fosse outro momento eu até poderia agüentar, mas se fôssemos morrer naquele dia, eu iria pelo menos com uma coisa feita... Agarrei-o pelo cós da camisa e em menos de um segundo nossos lábios se tocaram apressadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, suavemente, como se não existisse nada nem ninguém à nossa volta. Como se não tivesse nenhum problema para ser resolvido e que o mundo girasse somente ao nosso redor. Apenas curtimos aquele momento como se fosse o último de nossas vidas, porque aquele era, definitivamente, o nosso momento.

- Uau. – falou Dean meio tonto entre risos.

- É... Uau. – eu também tava meio zonza e sorria que nem uma babaca bêbada.

As caras de Sam e Lou eram as mais ridículas possíveis. Eles não sabiam se riam, criticavam, ou deixavam pra lá.

- Ah... éee... acho melhor a gente ir logo. – avisou Sam tirando a dúvida e resolvendo deixar pra lá. Ele foi na frente com uma expressão de "não acredito que presenciei meu irmão trocando saliva com uma amiga minha" e Lou olhava para mim como se dissesse "nossa, que amasso, hein".

Enquanto os dois davam a volta pelo imenso quintal até a parte de trás da casa, eu e Dean fomos pela frente até a porta de entrada. Ele ainda estava surpreso com a minha reação, mas parecia feliz. Eu estava um pouco envergonhada, mas sem um pingo de arrependimento.

Tá bom, agora já chega, porque estávamos finalmente dentro daquela maldita casa. Naquela mesma sala que ainda estava fedendo. Não havia nada ali, nem no porão onde achamos meu pai, muito menos no sótão, que apesar dos outros cadáveres, não tinha nada novo.

- Nada. Parece que a Viúva não tá em casa. – disse Dean quando nos reunimos com Sam e Lou na sala.

- Também não achamos nada suspeito aqui em baixo. – comunicou Sam.

- Melhor. Eu vou pegar a tinta. Lou, vem cá me ajudar. – chamei indo para o carro.

- O QUE FOI AQUILO?! – gritou Lou quase estourando meus tímpanos.

- Shiii, cala a boca.

- Não acredito que você e o Dean estão namorando e nem me contaram.

- É porque não estamos. – falei.

- Então aquilo foi só uma ficada? Izzy, se tivesse sido só isso você não teria dado tanta importância. Fala sério, cara, tu tá a fim dele, não tá? – indagou Lou com aquela esperteza nata para descobrir relacionamentos.

- Não foi só uma ficada, mas... É que já tinha acontecido isso antes, sabe.

- Não brinca! Sua puta!

- Sou não, sou só piranha.

- Haha! Mas, fala sério, eu te conheço há 7 anos, sei muito bem quando você tá apaixonada. – ela falou.

- Tá bom, você venceu... É, eu tô sim. Agora chega, a gente veio buscar a tinta. – respondi me dando por vencida.

- Mas fala. Ele sabe usar a língua? – Lou perguntou.

- Cala a boca. – repreendi enquanto voltávamos para a casa.

- Aqui, toma. – Lou entregou a tinta para Sam que começou a desenhar um pentagrama no chão enquanto Dean acendia as velas na ordem exata em que deviam ser acendidas. Não levou mais de 10 minutos para tudo ficar pronto, a única coisa que precisávamos era a presa.

- Sabe o que a gente ta parecendo? – perguntou Dean depois de meia hora de espera – Um bando de pescadores amadores esperando um peixe morder a isca vazia.

- Beleza, quando a Viúva chegar, você vai ser a isca. – falou Sam de mal-humor.

- Ai, cara, o que essa besta faz de dia? Será que ela trabalha no puteiro da cidade? – falou Lou.

- Não, os puteiros só abrem de noite. – respondi.

- E será que ela vai chegar? Talvez Annabelle estivesse errada ao dizer que ela voltou pra mansão. – questionou Sam, mas sua pergunta logo foi respondida com um barulhão na parte de cima da casa e dois segundos depois, um rosto branco e ensangüentado apareceu no topo na escada.

- Não vão me incomodar outra vez! – falou a Viúva (Nossa, ela fala. Pensei que o gato tinha comida a língua dela) antes de dar o maior salto que eu já vi em toda a minha vida em nossa direção. Com a maioria dos vilões são burros, ela caiu direitinho na armadilha, ficando presa no pentagrama. Peguei o livro de feitiços, olhei diretamente nos olhos da Viúva, que poderiam até dar pena a algum desavisado.

- Sinta o gosto da morte. ATUMIZERA LOD VASON! YUWME POREWA SATE! BRUOKLI! AYANE! TIPOLE! MIKEDU AZARA! Queime. No fogo. Do INFERNO.

- HAAAAAAAAAA. – gritava a Viúva enquanto queimava inteiramente de dentro para fora, se contorcendo de dor, que naquela hora era completamente bem-vinda.

O fogo começou a se espalhar rapidamente por todo lugar, acabando com tudo que estava no caminho.

- Izzy, temos que sair daqui. – disse Dean agarrando meu braço, e vendo minha resistência, continuou – Cara, não vale a pena ficar assistindo, de qualquer jeito ela vai morrer.

- Ah, vale.

- Izzy, vem logo. – falou Lou me empurrando.

- Gente, VAI EXPLODIR! – gritou Sam, empurrando todos para a saída.

É, não preciso dizer que isso me despertou. Saímos correndo sem olhar para trás e, literalmente, 3 segundos depois, um estrondo gigantesco chegou aos nossos ouvidos e o impacto nos fez voar e cair estatelados no chão, bem ao estilo do filmes hollywoodianos.

- Vamos embora antes que cheguem testemunhas. – avisou Sam correndo em direção o carro.

- Ah, não, todas as janelas estão quebradas. – reclamou Dean, parece que o impacto chegou até o automóvel.

- Entra logo. – falou Sam, empurrando o irmão para dentro do Impala.

Estava acabado. Ninguém mais iria sofrer. Ao longe, tudo que se via agora eram as cinzas de um passado acabado. Consumido pela maldade. Eu tinha conseguido. O peso havia sido tirado de minhas costas. Agora só faltava mais uma coisa a ser resolvida. Venho pensado nisso há muito tempo, mas agora, tomei a decisão. Só espero que seja a certa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

- Estou tão orgulhoso de você, minha filha. – falou meu pai me abraçando – Eu sabia que você iria conseguir. Essa menina tem sangue de caçador nas veias.

- Ela foi realmente ótima, Dylan. – elogiou Dean.

- Posso imaginar... Mas, olha, muito obrigado Sam, Dean, por trazê-la sã e salva. – disse ele – Vamos pra casa? Sua mãe não vai acreditar quando aparecermos lá.

- Na verdade, pai... Er... Eu andei pensando muito nisso e... Eu não vou voltar. – comuniquei.

- O quê?

- Hã?

- Como é que é?

- Mas por que, minha filha? Eu não compreendo. – dizia meu pai – A gente passou tão pouco tempo juntos.

- Eu sei, pai, eu sei. Mas esses dois manes aí me proporcionaram uma das melhores sensações da minha vida. Eu pude descobrir que eu posso salvar as pessoas, fazer o bem. – eu falava – Por favor, pai, você mais do que ninguém sabe o que eu quero dizer. Esse é o meu lugar. Com eles... Com ele. – terminei me pondo ao lado de Dean e segurando sua mão.

- Eu compreendo. Eu só sinto pelo tempo que não pudemos ficar juntos. – ele se desculpou.

- E eu sinto pelo tempo que não poderemos ficar juntos. – me desculpei – Mas isso não é problema, eu posso ir te visitar e você pode me ligar.

- Certo, então, acho que isso é um "adeus", né? – disse meu pai.

- Acho que sim. Adeus, pai. – eu falei o abraçando forte – Diz pra mamãe e pra Cindy que eu as amo muito, ok?

- Ok.

- E acho que também é um "adeus" para nós duas. – falei me virando em direção à Lou com ar de tristeza.

- Quem disse? Eu também vou ficar! – ela respondeu animada.

- Lou, não precisa ficar por mim. Vai seguir com a sua vida, você não queria ser advogada?

- Mas eu não disse que iria ficar por você. – ela falou (coice daquele cavalo do Pânico) e se virou para Sam, agarrando sua mão e olhando apaixonadamente um nos olhos do outro.

Ok, essa me pegou de surpresa, eu não desconfiei de nada e duvido que Dean também tenha desconfiado, pois sua expressão estava tão surpresa quanto a minha. Mas iremos tratar disso mais tarde.

- Izzy, me ajuda aqui com as malas. – pediu meu pai.

- Cla... Claro, pai. – fui ajudar. Nos despedimos pela última vez e depois de alguns segundos, o táxi que tínhamos pedido partiu e agora estávamos como antes, dois casais de aventureiros à procura de encrenca – Você vem comigo. – chamei Lou discretamente enquanto Sam e Dean conversavam o mesmo assunto que eu falaria agora, suponho.

- O QUE FOI AQUILO?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Lou respondeu sonsamente com um sorrisinho maldoso na cara.

- Eu não sabia que você e o Sam estavam namorando.

- Porque não estamos. Bom, não oficialmente, porque ele ainda não pediu, mas se você não contar com isso, talvez estejamos... tendo... alguma coisa. Não sei.

- Mas quando isso começou? – perguntei.

- Ah, nem lembro. Acho que foi logo na primeira semana que eu cheguei. Começou a rolar um clima, sabe, toque de mão, troca de olhares... Então, lá na mansão, ele disse que se fôssemos morrer naquele dia, eu precisava saber de uma coisa antes e então, ele disse que me amava e me tascou o maior beijão. – ela respondeu.

- Não creio!

- Uhum. Mas, eu to vendo que você e o Dean também não ficaram para trás, né?

- Bom, ele também não pediu oficialmente, mas... Acho que também tá rolando alguma coisa. Pelo menos da minha parte.

- Oi, meninas. – saudou Dean vindo em nossa direção seguido de perto pelo irmão.

- Já se acostumaram à rotina dos Winchester? – perguntou Sam.

- Acho que podemos encarar. – respondi.

- Que bom, porque eu não vou pegar leve com você. – falou Dean me abraçando e dando uma pequena mordisquela na orelha.

- Com certeza, ninguém vai aliviar em nada. – apoiou Sam pegando a mão de Lou.

Agora eu estava realmente feliz, me sentindo completa. Eu amava minha família, mas estar com meus melhores amigos e meu namorado (eu acho) é o que me dava liberdade e me fazia sentir bem.

Estávamos andando, rindo, sempre juntos, em busca de uma outra aventura, outro mistério a ser resolvido. Essa era a vida que eu queria. Essas eram as pessoas que eu queria do meu lado. Essa era a minha verdadeira família.

_**Fim**_

Mas, espera aí. Ainda faltava mais uma coisa...

**3ª pessoa**

Sam estava andando pelo hotel, em direção ao quarto de Dean e Izzy. Ele tinha acabado de ler no jornal que uma mulher dizia que sua casa era mal-assombrada e precisava avisar aos outros.

Quando estava quase girando a maçaneta, ele ouviu vozes:

- Se prepare, porque você vai sentir o que nunca sentiu em toda a sua vida. – dizia a voz de Izzy.

- Ah, meu Deus. Eu tô no céu... Você faz isso muito bem. – falou Dean.

"O que é isso?" pensou Sam.

- Faz de novo hoje à noite, e amanhã pra eu me sentir acordado. – continuou o rapaz.

Enojado com o que estava ouvindo, Sam decidiu voltar para o quarto e falar do caso mais tarde.

Já dentro do quarto...

- Izzy, sinceramente, esse é o melhor chocolate quente que eu já tomei. – elogiou Dean – Tem razão, eu me senti como nunca senti na vida.

_**Fim**_

**N/A:**Então é isso, meninas (os). Espero que tenham gostado das aventuras de Izzy, Lou, Sam e Dean. Não se esqueçam de comentar, só assim vou saber o que acharam!

Beijos


End file.
